Tu seras ma perte
by louisalibi
Summary: "Quand j'étais petit, il m'arrivait souvent de me planter devant le miroir et d'observer mon corps. Je le faisais le matin, en sortant du lit, et le soir en rentrant de l'école. Ça me rassurait. Je collais mon nez à cette glace fascinante dans laquelle était cloîtré mon double." Un OS sur la tare de Sherlock Holmes et la force de John Watson.


**J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venu sur ffnet. J'ai honte de moi.**

 **J'ai quand même pris le temps ce matin de relire et de terminer enfin cet OS commencé en octobre 2015 (eh oui ça date), histoire de me dire que je suis toujours un peu active en tant qu'auteure. Au départ ça devait être ma participation au challenge du collectif NONAME "Tu seras ma perte", mais je crois que j'ai un peu dépassé la deadline ~**

 **Anyway, j'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est toujours un peu chelou/glauque/emo666 avec des ellipses aléatoires mais c'est écrit avec le cœur. N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (et un petit coucou au passage à vous, les coupines du collectif, désolée d'être aussi absente en ce moment, j'ai plus le temps de reviewer quoi que ce soit avec ce foutu bac).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand j'étais petit, il m'arrivait souvent de me planter devant le miroir et d'observer mon corps. Je le faisais le matin, en sortant du lit, et le soir en rentrant de l'école. Ça me rassurait.

Je m'inspectais sous tous les angles, nu comme un vers, je me tournais et me retournais, me pinçais l'épiderme. Je scrutais avec attention chaque parcelle de ma chair pâle, chacune des vertèbres qui bosselaient mon dos. Je retraçais des yeux les contours de ma figure juvénile, mes pommettes saillantes, mon bassin anguleux, frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, secoué de spasmes frénétiques. Je collais mon nez à cette glace fascinante dans laquelle était cloîtré mon double.

J'avais beau me dévisager sous tous les angles, je ne comprenais pas ce qui clochait. Je n'étais pas très costaud, certes, mais ma peau était nette et ma silhouette élancée – j'avais quelques centimètres de plus que les garçons de mon âge. Mon corps ne présentait aucune anomalie, mes membres étaient en parfait état. Pourquoi donc les autres s'évertuaient-ils à m'éviter ? Pourquoi ne me regardaient-ils pas, ne m'appelaient-ils pas ? Personne, dans mon entourage, ne semblait être conscient de ma présence. Les seuls regards que l'on posait sur moi étaient dédaigneux ou condescendants, et les mots me passaient au travers.

Mon existence dérangeait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Allais-je finir par disparaître tout à fait, à force de ne pas être vu ?

Les séances de contemplations morbides sont devenues fréquentes et obsessionnelles. Le miroir ne dépeint jamais que la vérité j'obtenais ainsi la preuve incontestable de mon essence. Je pouvais me voir, me toucher, sentir le cœur palpitant qui résidait en moi. Il fallait que je me convainque à tout prix que je vivais, que j'étais là et pas ailleurs.

Il m'arrivait même, parfois, de m'enfoncer les ongles dans les côtes, de me griffer les avant-bras jusqu'au sang. La douleur était hypnotisante, extatique, elle était l'unique élément qui me rappelait encore à la réalité.

« Regardez-moi. J'existe, et je mets au défi quiconque oserait douter du contraire. »

Je me souviens de l'ampoule grésillante de la salle de bain du premier étage, qui projetait sur moi sa lumière jaune et me donnait des airs de cadavre en mouvement.

Mais ce n'était pas la forme qu'il fallait examiner.

Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, dans une clinique neurologique, après avoir passé une suite de tests fumeux sous les ordres de Mycroft. J'entendais à peine la voix éraillée du médecin quant il m'a annoncé le diagnostic.

Les résultats. L'explication. L'envers du décors.

Cette barrière qui me sépare du monde, elle n'est pas visible sur ma peau. Je peux me lacérer la chair jusqu'à l'os, me gaver de saloperies en cachet jusqu'à l'étouffement, m'injecter des substances obscures dans les veines, elle demeurera toujours, impitoyable. Je la sens. Elle est en moi, elle me nargue. Elle se fout bien des ecchymoses de la surface, elle est enfouie bien plus profondément, là où je ne peux l'atteindre.

Personne ne prononce le nom tabou de cet étau qui m'opprime depuis ma naissance. Sans doute ont-ils peur de se brûler la langue. Papa préfère dire « déficience », Maman « handicap », et Mycroft « maladie ». Il y a aussi « faiblesse », « faille », « lacune », « trouble » – la liste est longue. Je déteste ces mots. C'est comme les étiquettes que l'on colle sur les produits de grande surface, ou les numéros que l'on tatoue sur les flans des bovins.

Moi, je ne l'appelle pas. Les titres sont bien inutiles. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça me pourrit la vie, que je me prends les pieds dedans à chaque pas, que j'y trébuche à chaque fois que je tente d'accomplir quelque chose.

Quand les gens demandent, je dis « Sociopathe ». C'est faux, mais au moins ils comprennent. Et c'est plus intimidant que « trouble neurologique ».

C'est ça. « Sociopathe », froid, indifférent, insensible, cynique. Marié à son travail. En voilà une belle armure ! Ça me tiendra loin des attardés, et ça fera fermer leurs clapets à ceux qui me regardent de travers.

Ma tare, mon vice, que j'exècre et que j'adule. Elle sera ma perte.

* * *

Tu as été le seul à l'appeler par son vrai nom. Tu l'as dit comme ça, sans hésitation ni gêne, comme si c'était une évidence. « Asperger ? »

J'aurais presque juré t'entendre dire à Lestrade : « Et alors ? ».

Je ne m'étais pas douté que tu devinerais. J'aurais du le prévoir – tu es médecin, après tout.

J'ai d'abord eu honte. Je t'ai haï profondément le temps d'un quart de seconde, j'ai voulu te sauter à la gorge, toi le traître qui m'exposait ainsi, sans mon accord, au monde entier.

Et puis j'ai vu. Tu en parlais avec tant de naturel. D'aisance. Il n'y avait pas un soupçon de dégoût dans ton regard, pas une once de peur dans ta voix.

« Asperger ». Ça ne sonnait pas étiquette dans ta bouche. Ça faisait vrai.

La lueur déterminée et défiante qui dansait dans tes yeux me réchauffait l'âme.

Ton courage. Ta tendresse. Ta patience.

L'armure se fissure un petit peu.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous partageons le 221B, Baker Street. Je n'ai pas disparu. Je suis toujours là, abîmé mais en vie. Tu m'aides à ramasser les morceaux de moi disséminés un peu partout sur la surface de cette fichue Terre.

Tu n'a jamais refais allusion à mon syndrome, et pourtant depuis ce jour j'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est débloqué. Je respire enfin convenablement après trente années passées à retenir mon souffle.

L'étau s'est desserré. Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est une infime différence – qui prend chaque jour un peu plus d'ampleur. Il y a toujours une barrière qui me sépare des autres, mais tu es de mon côté.

Parfois ça me fait peur, et puis la seconde d'après tu arrives dans le salon, ou tu m'appelles depuis la cuisine, ou tu poses ta main sur mon épaule, ou tu lâches un énième « brillant » admiratif, et je réalise à quel point tu en vaux la peine. Alors je me laisse faire.

Je trébuche encore de temps en temps, mes vieux démons me reprennent parfois. Mon équilibre mental reste un peu vacillant, mes ambitions douteuses, mais tu es là. Je sens ton regard tendre, j'entends ta voix amoureuse, et mon cœur se gonfle, palpitant, fier et heureux. Ça fait du chaud dans la poitrine.

Le grand enfant que je suis, le maladroit, celui qui se drogue et se lacère la peau, tu le portes. Tu me portes à bout de bras, et je me cramponne à cette humanité qui se déverse par tous tes pores, je m'accroche à cet ultime élément qui me relie encore à la réalité.

Tu es un ancien soldat, après tout. Tu as simplement quitté le front pour rejoindre une autre guerre.

La mienne. La nôtre.

Je ne suis pas toujours beau à voir, mais les plaies ont cicatrisé à l'intérieur. Et quand je croise mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je me sens vivant.


End file.
